Have you ever heard the saying no Pain not Gain?
by youwillnotstopme
Summary: Because no matter what anyone says about one person being able to change the world that's a lie.  One person can make a difference yes, but change the damage that millions of others have done and continue doing is an impossible task. Full summary inside.


Have you ever heard the saying no pain no gain?

Summary-Because no matter what anyone says about one person being able to change the world that's a lie. One person can make a difference yes, but change the damage that millions of others have done and continue doing is an impossible task. One that is doomed to fail I should know I have tried.

A.N- this is a rough copy of the story I most likely will be taking it down at some point and making a couple of changes to it. I also might be making this two chapters instead of just one. So if it seems a little jumpy please tell me what you think I should do to fix it up some. Oh and I am trying to get my sister(917brat) to go into a little competition with me. But she hasn't quiet agreed with it yet. Anyway, the competition is that we both are going to post up a new story and see whose get more review by the end of the month; so please try to get her to agree with this challenge. Mine is this one, an Avatar/Harry potter crossover, while hers is going to be a Sky high/ Harry potter crossover. Like I said or typed earlier please try to get her to go into this competition with me because so far she really isn't sure if she wants to do it. Oh and before anyone asks this is most likely going to be a slash story.

**Chapter one-I no longer give a damn**

Harry stared out his window as he looked out at the world through the dirty and grim covered glass. A look of intense hate on his face as he took in all the people just milling around; acting as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Despite the fact that they had to wear gas mask to even go outside because of how polluted they had made the air. Acting like nothing was wrong, like everything was perfect, regardless of the fact that they were walking past hundreds of people; who were dying, sick and starving just laying on the streets beneath their feet.

Worst of all, in Harry opinion, they acted as if everything was ok even with the fact that the very earth, the very core of the thing that they needed to survive, was dying and completely insane from pain; pain that was all their fault. Think on this Harry sneered even more hatefully at the people below him. Before quickly spinning away from the window and stalked away; heading back towards his windowless room.

Once he got into his room, Harry immediately walked over to an old bookshelf and pulled out an old beat up leather bond book. One that looked years old and one that looked obviously treasured.

After pulling the book out of the bookshelf Harry opened up; showing that it wasn't actually a book but a photo album as he did so. As soon as he had it open to the page he wanted Harry brushed his fingers lightly against the page and his eyes softened as he spoke aloud to the picture.

"I'm so sorry guys. So, so, sorry. I swear I tried to keep my word, I really did, but end the end I just…just couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, it seemed nothing I did was enough. That no matter how long I worked, no matter how much I did or how much thought I put in to it, nothing I did was enough. I failed you guys and I failed Gaia for that I am sorry…so so sorry." Here Harry trailed off as tears slowly began to fall down his face and on to the picture.

A picture Harry was still stroking gently and a picture that had three people in it; all of which were smiling and looking extremely happy. One of the people in the picture looked like a much younger, skinner and sickly version of the person stroking the picture. While the other two people in the picture looked to be two young teens. One of which was a young girl who had large buckteeth and wild brown hair. While the other was tall gangly boy that had freckles with bright red hair.

"Hermione, Ron I am so sorry for what happen but I can't help it; I couldn't help you….I tried though. I swear to you I did try….and yet at the same time now that I really think about everything that has happened since then I can't help but be almost glad that you died before all of it did happen. That at least you didn't have to see and live though everything going to hell. I can just imagine how badly it would have hurt the two of you to see the earth like this. To feeling magic like this…it would have really torn you guys apart; especially you Hermione." This said Harry gently closed the book and placed it back in the self. Before throwing himself in to the nearby chair and began to think back to the day that it had all began; the day his living nightmare had started.

_FLASHBACK _

Harry was walking with his two best friends, his siblings in all but blood, Ron and Hermione as they talked about how about how much their life had changes since Voldemort was dead and how things were a lot different then what they had expect them to be like. Especially since most of people they had fought for in the war in the first place were no longer there. Right now, Ron was going on about how no one seemed able to accept things and how had turned out different from what they had thought they would of; much to Hermione and Harry's amusement.

"I mean you would think after a couple of bloody years people would be willing to accept that things are different then they thought they would be. I mean yes, Hermione and me didn't get married …hell we aren't even going out any longer. And yes, Harry and Ginny are not married nor are they going out any longer either. But I don't see why they have to make a big fuss over it…especially since it's been like that since the war actually ended or pretty much since then. Also, they still seem to flip out that Harry isn't, nor does he want to be might I add, an auour. They act like it is crime he wanted to do something else besides that. I mean, so what, he wanted be a rune expert, want to study the earth and how magic affects it….or was it how the earth affect magic….oh it doesn't matter anyway. It is just that is what Harry wants to do and the whole wizarding world just can accept it as is. They are pretty much demanding that Harry goes gets a job at the ministry and protect their collective asses; collective ungrateful asses might I add. Oh and don't get me stated on how they are trying to control our love lives. Like how they are demanding, we marry who they want. Like I should marry Hermione and Harry should marry Ginny; who is already married by the way….and is pregnant with her husband's child might add... Well I got one thing to say to that. The wizarding world can go bloody well fuck themselves because I'm not doing that…and neither is Harry! So WHY THEY HELL CAN'T THEY ACCEPT THAT!" Ron by the time he had finished his rant he was red in the face and panting hard. While Harry and Hermione where laughing slightly; even though they agreed with him completely.

Harry after he calmed down a bit looked at Ron and seeing that he was about to launch himself into yet another rant about the unfairness of the wizarding world, one that was probably going to be longer and even louder than the one he just did, decided to interrupt him before he could do so.

"Ron calm down me and Hermione know all about the wizarding world and what they are doing, what they have been doing now for the last couple of years. We have been right here beside you through the whole thing remember. Which, might I add, is why we're here right now. If you remember correctly, we're trying to escape them so we can live our own lives the way we want to… right?" This last part was directed at the only girl of the trio. Who quickly began to nod her head before she too started to try to calm down their red haired, fiery tempered, friend.

"Harry's right Ron, we do know exactly where you're coming from and we all want to escape from the pressure of the wizarding world, just like you do; just like anyone would really. Which is why we need to come up with a plan to do so…. and I have an idea…though Harry I am going to need your help with this; especially all the rune work that will be needed for my plan to be successful." At hearing this both Ron and Harry stopped giving each other looks and began to look at Hermione instead with curious filled eyes; wondering just what her plan was and what the hell Runes had to do with it. The two also, under the curiosity in their eyes, had a flicker of hope; knowing that Hermione usually came up with the best idea. Or at least the most thought out ideas and they hope the same could be said for the idea she was about to tell them.

Hermione seeing the twin, what the fuck and please hurry the hell up, looks she was getting from both Ron and Hermione bit her lips to stop herself from laughing and began to explain her plan a little better then she had before; know that was what her two boys wanted. All the while having a warm feeling in her chest that her boys, her brothers, trusted and looked up to her as much as they seemed to.

"Now first you need to know that I have gone through many different plans before I came to this one and no matter how I planned it out this plan always seemed to of turned out better. I just want for you to think on this before you say anything else. Now we all know that the wizarding world will not let us live OUR lives the way we want any time soon, and that they would never really let us escape to the muggle world; hell I think they would forceful drag us back here in some way if we even tried to go to the muggle world…But what if it was years after the war. What if it was after they forgot our part in the war?" Hermione before she could finish explaining what she meant was interrupted by Ron's loud exclamation of.

"But Hermione that would take years to happen and I really don't want to wait that long….nor do I really see how Harry and his Runes have anything to do with this…" Here Ron trailed off as he got a good look at Hermione's annoyed exasperation and Harry's amused one. Then his ears went red as he realized that Hermione wasn't done with her explanation. Hermione seeing this and knowing that Ron wasn't going to say anything else, at least for now, continued explaining her plan; shooting a chuckling Harry a look that quickly silenced him as she did so.

"Now as I was saying, before I was interrupted, was that in the future when people have forgotten what we have done in the war...or at least know it in less detail., we can live our life the way we want to. Therefore, we needed to get to the future. I have been doing a bit of light reading on Harry's work because he seems so fascinated by it and I really wanted to see what had caught his attention so well. By doing this I was able to find some old, some really old and really outlawed, Runes that can actually transport things to the future. Now there is a reason these Runes where outlawed but at the moment I don't care they are what we need to have a chance to really live!" Ron after hearing this and thinking for a bit seemed all for the idea. Harry on the other wasn't so sure and how his next question was answered would decide if he agreed with Hermione's idea or not.

"Hermione I have done a lot more studying on Runes then you have and I know a lot more about them and their consequences then you. I know their dangers and draw back better than most people do. Know please tell me which Runes they are and just what the consequence of using these Runes will be. Because I know that some Runes call for the sacrifice of life, not just any life but an innocent human life, to be of any use and I swore I would never, no matter how bad things got use those Runes…" Here harry gave Hermione a hard look waiting for her to answer; which is something she quickly did her tone slightly hurt and snappy as she did so.

"I would never, ever, suggest using Runes like you're talking about Harry and you know that. The Runes I am talking about are a set of Egyptian rune!" Harry at hearing this realized Egyptian runes were only outlawed because they called for willingly given blood and a lot of power; too much power for an average wizard to give. Harry upon realizing this immediately felt guilty and gave Hermione an apologetic look, which she quickly accept with a huff; causing Harry to smile slight . A smile that slowly slide off his face as Hermione, seeing they accepted her idea, began to explain more about the Runes. It seemed these Runes asked a little more than the average Egyptian Runes asked for and they were outlawed for more than one reason.

"Now you guys have to understand this is really a last resort...and if I could think of another way that we could live our lives freely without the wizarding world interference I would happy be doing that before I did this. These Runes, despite what I just said to Harry, are a bit different the what Harry is used to when it comes to Egyptian runes…in fact I only found them because I decided to go into the Black's family library. Like I said earlier, they can transport things, or people, in to the future. However, where, when and if they made it all in one piece is unknown because once these Runes are activated the user can never go back. Also, there are some consequence, some real serious consequences to using these Runes…But I really think in the end it will be worth it. I…The...Hmmm the consequences can be easily dealt with in time they aren't as bad as having ever single moment of our lives decided for us and…" Here it seemed Ron had enough of Hermione stalling because he shouted out.

'JUST TELL US HERMIONE WE NEED TO KNOW!" Hermione knowing this was true bit her lip before slowly beginning to tell them the consequence. Watching Harry blank face the entire time she did so. Knowing that he really wouldn't like what was needed to make these Runes work but at the same time deep in her guts knowing that it was necessary and that she needed to make her boys understand that somehow.

"Please guys let me get through all the consequences as well as the benefits before you begin to yell and scream at me and please for the love of Merlin remember that if we successfully do this that we well be free. That our life will be ours to control and not the Ministry. Remember that they have recently and are still passing laws about us that allow them to control out lives…Please remember this." Her Hermione sighed deeply before continuing her eyes pleading and looking in deeply in to Ron and Harry eyes as she spoke.

"These Runes are very powerful and because of that their consequences are quiet sever. They…they call for the blood of the one using it….like most runes do. But this one you need four pints of blood from each person using the Runes1…then the users have to drink half a pint of that blood…half a pint of blood from each other users of the Runes that is2. Which means I would have to drink half pint of blood from Ron and half a pint from Harry. While Ron would have to drink half a pint each from both me and Harry, and the same for Harry; except it would be from me and Ron instead of Himself and me. After we do this, we have to use the remaining blood to draw a circle around us and then begin to right the actual Runes using a blade made of diamonds that had been cover in both our blood and both willingly given unicorn blood and Phoenix tears. Both of which I have." Her Hermione swallowed she so far had explained the easy parts and now she was about to get to the darker aspects of the Runes; which Harry seemed to know if the look in his eyes and frown on his face meant anything.

"All of this is actually the easier and lighter part of the ritual. The next part is why I said this was a last resort and why I didn't think Harry would agree with this unless it was a last resort. Which it is Harry, even if you don't want to admit it. Ok. After we do all of that we have to step in the circle and begin to chant...the actual word I will not tell you right now just in case they carry any power outside of the ritual; but I will show you later if you agree to do this with me. However, I can tell you, what we will basically be chanting. We will be invoking the power of the earth and…" Here Hermione didn't get to go any further because Harry exploded when he heard just whose power they would be invoicing; and for a good reason it seemed.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU INSANE. THERE IS A REAON THE RUNES THAT INVOKED THE EARTH WERE BANED! THERE COST WAS WAY TO STEEP! AND" But it seemed Hermione already knew this and already knew what Harry was going to say because before he could say anything else she interrupted him screaming; tears clearly in her voice and on her face as she did so.

"I ALREADY KNOW THIS HARRY! I ALREADY KNOW ALL OF THAT BTU YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THERE IS NO OTHER WAY. I WILL NOT LET THEM CONTROL MY LIFE. I WILL NOT LET THE TAKE ANY CHILDERN I MAY HAVE! I WILL NOT LET THE BIND ME AS SOME SORT OF SLAVE AND I WILL NOT LET THEM TURN YOU OR RON INTO THEIR LITTE WEAPONS! I WILL NOT LET THEM AND I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO MAKE SURE NONE OF THAT HAPPENS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME…You guys mean more to me than anything and I would be willing to do anything to make sure your safe…why, why can't you understand that Harry…why?" Hermione then broke down and started crying as a regretful and remorseful Harry watched her. Before he sighed and walked over to and hugged her, comforting her and whisper gently to her at the same time.

"I understand Harry but you have to understand I was taught the danger of invoking the earth and her powers and understand the dangers a lot more than you. But at the same time I can understand where you are coming form and would be willing to do this spell if you guys are. But, before we do this spell you are going to tell use all the consequences of calling upon the earth power and you are going to explain to Ron just why it is so dangerous to do so; deal." Hermione hearing this gave Harry a watery smile before pulling herself up and answering him.

"Deal." Harry hearing this gave her a small smile before gesturing her to continue; which Hermione quickly did.

"Sorry about that Ron. Any way you're probably wondering why Harry freaked so much about invoking the earth's power when it doesn't actually sound that bad in the first place right? Well, that is because invoking the earth's power is actually a very dangerous thing to so and most people are driven completely insane because they have called on the earth's power. Because calling on the earth Power has serious, serious consequences. One very few are able and willing to pay. But as I told Harry in it necessary and I belief you know and understand this." Hermione seeing the nod she got from Ron relaxed a bit a let out a small smile of relief fall from her lips as she explained began to explain more about the earth's power and its effects on the ritual they would hopefully be doing.

"Now on this Rune ritual calling on the earth's powers also has consciences; consequences that in the end I really believe we will see were worth it. When the earth's powers are invoked in this ritual, in theses runes, they will power up the entire ritual, runes blood and all, this will take us to the future. However, the magic of the earth will also have to take something from us in return. What else will happen and how it will completely affect us I am not completely sure…" Here Hermione returned to biting her lips and looked anther two boy's in front of her waiting for their reactions. It was Ron how decided to speak up first.

"What will this earth magic take from us? Do you know that at least?" His voice shaky despite how even he tried to keep it told Hermione how desperate he was to get a chance to live his life the way he wanted, and that he was only asking this as a formality, that he already was planning on doing the spell with her despite what the cost may be. Hearing this, yet knowing that what she was about to say could change that, Hermione began to tell the two the part she had been holding back from the beginning; knowing that this bit of information could completely ruin any chance she had of the boys agreeing with her plan as she did so.

"What the earth magic will take from you is your wizard magic and before you yell out please let me explain that a little better. You see the earth magic can't actual transport a wizard through its power but it can transport and earth mage. Therefore, the earth magic with take away what makes you a wizard and make you an earth mage. What powers it will grant you I am not completely sure but I think they will be the ones that best suit your nature. Besides, even if we are not wizards any longer we would still be able to do dome magic, like runes and potions. Plus we will be free and that the most important thing to us right? It will be worth it…Right?" Harry hearing this and the cost that will be needed opened and closed his mouth for a while unable to come up with an answer before running a hand through his hair and sighing. He then looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Your right, I think our freedom, our family's freedom, and our family's safety is more important than are magic. Please tell me what we need to do and give me an idea what we should prepare for and I will help you set up this ritual." Hermione hearing this squealed happily before giving Harry a tight hug and began to explain just what was needed for the ritual to works; as well as a few things that they would need to do to secure a future for them.

End Flashback

Harry as he remembered this conversation with his two friends couldn't help but wish that he had never agreed to go through with their plan or at least they had thought through the plan a bit more before they put it into action. Sure it had seemed like it was worth it in the beginning but now, now that both Ron and Hermione were dead, it wasn't and he had no choice but to leave through it; to continuously live through it.

As he thought this Harry couldn't help but think back to the ritual, the one thing that had made things seem so much better yet had caused things to take such a disastrous turn for the worst in the end.

Flashback

Hermione, Ron and Harry all stood in the middle of a rune circle that was outline in blood. They all had blood around their mouths and all three of them sported a slashed wrist. All three of them were currently liked hand and hand chanting together in soft, but crystal clear, voices. (Okay I know I said Egyptian Runes but the chanting will be in Latin.)

"**Commodo era Gaia Hic nostrum deprecator. Nos dico vos in valde postulo. Super orbis terrarum animadverto nostrum Rune quod quod in nostrum caput capitis animadverto nostrum causa quod tribuo nostrum postulo nos precor vestrum is. Take quis vos must nobis nos volutarie tribuo is ut nos must. Iustus commodo nos queso vos , nos precor vos , commodo refero nostrum dico quod take nos ut furure erant nos may exsisto tutus. Rursus nos mos fio vestri mages , servo vos ut nos must quod exsisto vestri tutis in vicis of jurgium. nos sudo efficio is insquequo vos can haud diutius accerso nos , vel vos solvo utor ex vestri servo is est nostrum vox quod is est nostrum redimio. Nos sudo is ita is ero si vos commodo iustus refero nostrum placitum. Commodo era Gaia Hic nostrum deprecator. Nos dico vos in valde postulo. Super orbis terrarum animadverto nostrum Rune quod quod in nostrum caput capitis animadverto nostrum causa quod tribuo nostrum postulo nos precor vestrum is. Take quis vos must nobis nos volutarie tribuo is ut nos must. Iustus commodo nos queso vos , nos precor vos , commodo refero nostrum dico quod take nos ut furure erant nos may exsisto tutus. Rursus nos mos fio vestri mages , servo vos ut nos must quod exsisto vestri tutis in vicis of jurgium. nos sudo efficio is insquequo vos can haud diutius accerso nos , vel vos solvo utor ex vestri servo is est nostrum vox quod is est nostrum redimio. Nos sudo is ita is ero si vos commodo iustus refero nostrum placitum. Commodo era Gaia Hic nostrum deprecator. Nos dico vos in valde postulo. Super orbis terrarum animadverto nostrum Rune quod quod in nostrum caput capitis animadverto nostrum causa quod tribuo nostrum postulo nos precor vestrum is. Take quis vos must nobis nos volutarie tribuo is ut nos must. Iustus commodo nos queso vos , nos precor vos , commodo refero nostrum dico quod take nos ut furure erant nos may exsisto tutus. Rursus nos mos fio vestri mages , servo vos ut nos must quod exsisto vestri tutis in vicis of jurgium. nos sudo efficio is insquequo vos can haud diutius accerso nos , vel vos solvo utor ex vestri servo is est nostrum vox quod is est nostrum redimio. Nos sudo is ita is ero si vos commodo iustus refero nostrum placitum. ****3****" **As the three chanted this the runes and blood around them all began to glow an eerie green color until , as the last word left their lips, a bright large light completely covered them; a light that was exactly the same shade of green as the Runes that had been glowing while they had been chanting.

Once the light had completely covered all of them, Harry began to feel as if he had somehow been completely submerged in some type of thick warm water; which for some reason he could still breathe in. Harry for reasons he couldn't explain started to relax as the watery feeling he was getting made him feel completely safe and comforted; as if he was in his mother arms once more. Until the feeling of safety, of pure comfort, was quickly replaced by absolute pain as Gaia , or the Earth, began to take and complete what she needed to finish her end of the deal; as she began to take Harry's magic and make him one of her earth mages,

Harry feeling this began to weep silently as his magic left him; leaving what felt like a gaping hole in his soul behind as it did so. A hole, that to Harry felt like it could never be filled or even healed. That is until Harry felt the warm from before return and seep into him filling him to the brim. Then all Harry could feel was complete amazement, as he felt more alive more content then he had ever felt before. A feeling that only grew when he heard the most motherly voice he had ever heard begin to speak to him in his head.

"Hello young one. I have looked through you mind and agree with you request. I will send you into the future where you can live, truly live, your own life as best as you can. But because of these you and your other two friends, form this point on, shall become my mages and my protectors. I feel I will need all three of you very much in the future, yet at the same time, I also fear it will be too late. All I ask is that you try you best my child and use my gifts to the best of your abilities. The one you call Hermione is no longer a witch but us now an earth mage with the ability to control and call upon plants of all types; because of her care yet unforgiving nature. The one you call Ron, is no longer a wizard, but now an earth mage with the ability to speak and transform into animals for his rather wild temper and love of animals themselves. Then there is you yourself young one. You like the others are no longer a Wizard but an Earth Mage with the ability to call on shield that will repeal and force back any attack back at the attackers, because of you protective nature and need to hurt those that attack those you care about. You also, because of how powerful you were before you lost your magic, have the ability to heal other as well. You have this ability because of you need to help others; I believe your friends called it your hero complex. " After this was said the voice in his head stopped speaking and the light that has been covering both him and his friends disappeared.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry sighed as he recalled this and their reactions after the light had finally completely disappeared. For you see when the light had finally left them they had found that they were no longer where they had been at but a good hundred years in the future. When they first had found this out all three friends had been deliriously happy. They finally had at a chance for a new start, they finally had a chance to live their lives the way they wanted to. Things were finally going the way they wanted them to. Everything was good. Or at least that was the way it had seemed to of been at first. They had quickly learned otherwise. They had learned very quickly that nothing was ever as good as it looked. That everything came with a very serious price and they learned all of this in a way they could never have expected or ever of really wanted to.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione was on the ground panting completely exhausted and tears falling freely from her eyes as she, along with Ron and Harry, took in all the destruction around them. As they took in the sights of just how far businesses would go to get what they thought they deserved. As they looked at what once was a beautiful rain forest they had been fighting to safe. A fight they had clearly lost as all around them was completely destroyed land, chucks of earth ripped up, trees torn down, rivers drained and several different fires going. And for what, oil and lumber. Millions of animals had lost their homes, thousands of trees had been torn down, and acre upon acre of land had been made completely unlivable. All for so little; for something in the minds of Hermione, Ron and Harry wasn't even remotely worth it. Seeing all this Harry choked back a sob and got up; pulling Hermione and Ron up as he did so.

"How, how could they do all of this and how, how come we couldn't stop them.! HOW!" Hermione screamed out as she cried on Harry's shoulder repeatedly pounding on his chest with her fist as she did so. Harry hearing this and understanding what she was feeling hugged her and tried to comfort her; the best he could at the moment. While Ron tried to answer her question, the best he could.

"I think there wasn't much we could have done. We only found out about it recently and they have been doing this for a while. Then you have to think of the fact that there is only three of us and there were hundreds of them. Plus we only just recently got our powered under control and that is just barely…but at least we can say we did try our best right?" Unfortunately, this isn't what Hermione really wanted to hear because as soon as those words left Ron's mouth she turned and snapped out at Ron; making Harry glade he kept his mouth shut because he was thinking the exact thing Ron had said as she did so.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY IT WASN'T ENOUGH! WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO OF DONE MORE! WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO OF STOPPED THIS! TO OF BEEN ABLE TO STOP GAIGA'S PAIN! BUT WE COULDN'T! WHY, WHY COULDN'T WE! I MEAN WE HAVE THESE POWERS AND WE CAN'T SEEM TO DO JACK SHIT WITH THEM!" After saying, this Hermione once more fell back down and truly began to sob as she thought of all the destruction they had failed to stop so far. As she thought of all the pain their mother, that Gaia, had felt because of all their failures. Harry seeing this and seeing that Hermione was really close to have a break down kneeled down beside her and lifted her head up so she was looking in to his eyes. Then he began to speak; his tone sooth yet filled with a sort of sad knowledge as he did so.

"Because Hermione we are only three People, people who despite their powers aren't gods. We can't make others stop what they have already started. However, we can try and sometime delay them. We can't control them. Though we can make them think twice about do something. Hermione in the end we really can only try to fix up the mess they make and hope it turns out for the better…" Here Harry let go of Hermione and waited for the explosion he knew was going to come. Because Harry himself didn't like what he had said so he knew Hermione would loath it.

"IT IS NOT FAIR. WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO STOP THEM! WE SHOULD AND WE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO IF WE WERE STILL WIZARD..." Here Hermione trailed of and her shoulder slumped slightly before in a choked whispered voice she finished. "If there was still any wizard left. If they hadn't killed themselves by trying to play gods…if they hadn't really pissed of Gaia and got there magic ripped out of them…" The three after hearing this all bowed their heads in sorrow and began to wonder that if perhaps they hadn't of left in the past like they had would they have been able to of stopped the wizard from doing what they and. And if they had been able to stop them would the earth be as bad of as it was now?

Harry knowing that think such thing wasn't going to help nor was it going to stop the earth's pain shook his head. Before looking at his family, his two best friends, with determination burning in his eyes.

"Come on guys dwelling in the past isn't going to solve anything let try to fix this up. I'll put up a shield so no one else can get in, or see what we are doing. So that Hermione can start re-growing the plants…or at least get them started out. And Ron can go see to the animals that are still here. He can go find them so that they can be healed and find out what they need so we can help them." This seemed to be what needed to have been said because after hearing this both Ron and Hermione had the same determination burning in their eyes that was still burning in Harry's.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry think on this let a small smile grace his lips. Yes, they had learned a very bitter lesson that day but they had also had their determination renewed that day. But as all things go, or at least in Harry's life they did, the good things didn't last and Harry was once again shown just how much of fates whipping boy he was as the worst day of his life happened. Harry thinking of that horrible day could just see play out like a living nightmare before his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione, Ron and Harry were all in their little house in the woods taking a small break from all the work they had been doing. They had had a very successful last couple of months and had been able to stop the destruction of several different forests. They had also been able to stop the draining of three very important but different lakes as well. All and all a very successful last couple of months. So now they were relaxing for a bit; something all three would gladly admit to needed at the moment.

Though it seemed even when they were at the home trying to relax the three still couldn't get their minds off of their job; or at least not let it wonder far from it. Because even at this moment, the moment they were suppose to be resting at, they were still talking about it; or something related to it at the very least. Right now they were talking about what something that had them confused for a while now; or at least Ron was while both Harry and Hermione where thinking on what could of caused it.

"Hey guy, I have been noticing something for a while now, and I know you have noticed it as well, but I have to ask anyway. Have you guy realized that since we have became earth Mage we haven't seemed to age at all? And might I add that we were about nineteen when we first became earth mages …so to still look about nineteen, eighteen for Harry really, a good ten years later which might seem a bit, well weird, to others right? I mean What if someone starts to notice…which they a bound to start noticing if we keep up like we are. Also, does the fact that we haven't seemed to age at all yet mean we can't age or does it mean that if we do aging we are aging at a very slow rate? I mean…I don't know what to think about all of that. What to do about this But I do know we are going to have to do something soon. What do you think Harry? Hermione? You agree with me right?" The other two hearing this went completely silent for a bit before Hermione, her tone pondering, decided to try to answer Ron's questions; the best she could at the moment.

"In all honest Ron, I am not completely sure what is going on with our ages and yes I have noticed what is going on; it is hard not to notice. Anyway, I have done a bit of research on it using the few magical books I could locate but nothing seems to be turning up. However, I do have a few theories as to what maybe happening. As for others noticing us, I don't think we have to really worry about that. What I mean by that is that Gaia has been changing us, very slowly and subtlety, but she has been changing the way we look. Not very noticeable and I don't think it will ever be something truly drastic but the change are just slight enough that we can claim to be someone else….like a descendent determined to keep up the family works or soothing. I don't know but I will come up with a plan for that later…after I get a bit more knowledge on what exactly is happening." It was after Hermione had said all this that Harry decided to speak up; his tone quiet but heard clearly, as he told them what he thought.

"Ron, Hermione I have an idea as to what is going on with our ages; two idea actually. But I am not quite sure about them…and in all honesty, I desperately hope I am wrong about both of them. My first theory is that maybe our unnatural aging has to do with the deadly Hallow. I mean I did become the master of them and it did affect my magic rather seriously. Magic that wasn't all wizarding magic and magic that did go through you when we did the ritual…My second theory is that our life force is tied with the life force of Gaia, at least age wise seeing as we can still be hurt, and that we will remain the age we are, or ages close to it for as long as Gaia needs us; so that we can always be at our physical best to protect her. Like I said this are only my ideas….I ideas I seriously hope are wrong." A heavy silence echoed around the room the three were in as each one took in what Harry had said; knowing with dread in their heart that one of his ideas were most likely correct. Finally, it was Hermione who decided to break the silence that had settled around the three of them.

"Look I have no Idea if your right Harry but I do know that if Gaia did tie us to her life force she must have had a very good reason to do so. I mean she wouldn't do it for no reason at all. So I suggest that we try out best to do what she needs us to do. In fact..Let's make an oath to always do our best to help mother Gaia. I mean it is because of her we even having a life now. I mean yes, there has been some really bad spots in it but at least now we can make out own choice, which, we really wouldn't have been able to do back then; at least not like we can now... So, what do you guys think I mean about the oath it be something to focus on; which I think at the moment is something all three of us desperately need right now." Harry hearing the and know that Hermione was trying to get all their minds of more depressing subjects smiled at the girl he thought of as a sister before answering; at the exact same time Ron did.

"That sounds like a bloody good Idea I am all for it."

"I would love to Hermione…like Ron said it does sound like a really good idea." Hermione perking up at hearing that they agreed with her idea quickly began to say what she believed should be in the oath; her enthusiasm for what she was saying shining clearly in her voice as she did so.

"Well first I think that we should all agree what we will always be there for each other through thick and then; no matter what. And that if we somehow get separated from each other, Merlin forbid, that we will always try our best to…keep the other in our thoughts and remember them fondly" Here Hermione was interrupted from say what else she thought should be in their oaths when Ron blurted out; unable to keep what he want to say in after hearing what Hermione had just said.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN IF WE GET SEPARATED FROM EACH OTHER! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN REMBER THEM FOUNDLY! WE AREN'T GOING TO BE SEPERATED FROM EACH OTHER SO THERE WOULDN'T BE NEED TO REMBER THEM FOUNDLY!" Here Ron took a deep breath and calmed himself down before continuing; his eyes pleading with the two in front of him as he did so. "We are family. We stick together there isn't going to be a need to remember anyone fondly because well always be here for each other…Right guys?" Hermione bit her lips silently, she wanted to tell Ron he was right but in all honest she couldn't because she couldn't see in the future and she didn't know if Ron was right; so instead she decided to say what she did know.

"Ron with the way things are going now we can't always be sure we are going to be there for each other. I mean an accident may happen and one of us may be killed by it. However, I am not saying that, that is what is going to happen. I am just saying in case it does happen I am sure the one who has died, if that ever happens, wants the others to remember him or her fondly. Not to remember just their death but all the fun times that had together as well. That is all I meant by that. I meant it as a just in case. " Hermione after saying all of this looked at both Ron and Harry to see how they were reacting to what she said. Seeing that they seemed to have accepter what she said, no matter how reluctantly, she went back to talking about what she thought should be in the oath. Trying and pretty much failing to keep their mind off the darker thoughts her earlier words had caused them to have.

"Any way I also think that we should have something about how we will always do our best to protect Gaia. I mean it is because of her we are even able to be here and make these oaths so we should include her in our oaths. Besides, it is our job any way, to watch over and protect her to the best of our ability for as long as she needs us to. A job I really happen to enjoy and hope the same could be said about you two… So what do you guys say to an oath to always be there for each other through thick and thin. To always remember the best of each other no matter what happen; no matter how bad thing get. And to always to our best to protect the earth to the best of our abilities; until Gaia no longer needs us." The enthusiasm in her voice as she said all of this caused both Harry and Ron to smile slightly as they reached out there hands and shook hers saying at the same time.

"Deal." All three then shook hands and smiled gently at each other; looking forward to caring out their oath.

Sadly, it seemed that the happy moment wasn't meant to last because as soon as the three let go of each other's hands an explosion rocked the house. Sending all three of them all flying, along with the better part of the front of their house and setting everything on fire as it did so. This explosion also caused Harry to be knocked out by a spare piece of wood, from the door, hitting him hard across the face; leaving a deep bloody gash where it hit him as it did so.

Groaning Harry slowly began to wake up and once he did so Harry immediately found himself pretended to still be out of it when the sound of voices that he didn't recognize began to wash over him; their tones harsh and obliviously angry about something as the spoke.

"Damn it, I said put a few explosives in around the place. Not that many! You destroyed a lot of the land around this place. Do you realize just how expensive it is going to be to fill in the gaping hole you just made here. And let's not forget that we still have all that other work we need to get done on top of that; which also cost money." Harry hearing this could feel both rage and horror growing within him. Horror because it had been planned and rage because of what had happen because of the plan. But soon those feelings of rage and horror escalated beyond believe and turned into something so destructive Harry really couldn't put it in to words as he continued to listen in on the conversation that was happening up of him.

"Yes I know I shouldn't have used ALL of those explosive. But at least the plan went off without a hitch, and those three annoying protesters are gone and can't say or do jack shit about us turning the place in to a nuclear waste factor. Like it was meant to be before those three pests bought the place and stopped us from turning it in to one... not that they knew we want to the place to be a nuclear waste to begin with, but that is a good thing in my opinion. I mean can you imagine what those tree huggers would have said or done if they knew just what we wanted to do here? I mean if they even got the slightest hint of what we wanted to do they would have done everything in their power to stop us. Not to mention, that they would never sale this place to us anyway…even if we would have done something productive with the place. I mean some people never seem to understand that there are some necessary sacrifices needed to better the lives of humans everywhere. Seriously what is their deal It is just some trees, a couple bushes a few animals and a lake; why the hell do they care so much about those thing so much? I mean there are plenty of those things all over the world; losing a few of them wouldn't hurt anything.." The man was interrupted from his rant by the first man who, while he seemed to agree with him, had gotten tired of his rambling.

"Your right about all that lets just get the fuck out of here and tell the boss that the three pain in the necks are gone and they can't do anything to stop his plan. Let's just leave and tell him that because they died in a 'tragic accident' like this that the land is now the governments; just like he wanted." Then the sounds of heavy footsteps lead out of the now destroyed house were heard. Harry hearing this and knowing that they were leaving fought the need to open his eyes to see what was going on. While he was doing this Harry was also trying to keep the growing feeling of pure dread he was feeling from making him immediately jumping up and making sure they were wrong about his friends,; his family. Getting the feeling that if he did so he would make everything worse for everyone; especially the ones he was worried about.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was actually less than a minute, Harry heard the people who were in the house get in their cars and drive away. Harry hearing this immediately jumped up, ignoring the nearly blinding pain the action caused him, and rushed over to where he had last seen both Ron and Hermione. Praying to what every god there were that the men who had just been here were wrong about their death just like they had been wrong about his.

Once he got to where he had last seen both of them he found them nowhere to be seen. Figure that if the blast from the explosion knocked him back that it must of knocked them back as well Harry began to franticly search all through the fallen ruble for his family; growing more and more panicked as even more time pasted on and he still hadn't found them. Nearly thirty minutes of horror filled searching Harry found himself to completely lose control over everything; because he still hadn't found either one of his friends.

That is when he heard a small very pain-filled groan coming from a little of the right of him. Harry, who had been seriously straining his ears for even the faintest of sounds, immediately heard this and quickly rushed over to where the sounds was coming from. He then began to left up the pieces of wood surrounding the place. Taking special care to do it slowly and careful as to not hurt who he hoped was under there any more than they already were. After lifting several broken board Harry finally reached what he had been searching for. Only to nearly drop the board in his hands and start crying when he got a good look at the conditions both Ron and Hermione were in.

Both of them had been hit by the blast a lot worse than he had; and it really showed on both of them. Ron had half his face a bloody mess from where he had been sent throw a wall. Harry just by looking at his face knew he had at had least lost an eye and that wasn't even the worst of his injuries. No as Harry continued to look on the injuries just seemed to get worse and worse in his eyes. Both of Ron's legs had been badly broken; they were at odd angels in several different places. One of his arms had been completely blasted off by the explosion and the other looked to be severely burnt. Then to top it all of Ron had s long thick piece of the table they had just been seating at lodged through his stomach. Seeing all of this Harry couldn't stop himself from collapsing to the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Tears that began to fall even faster and nearly choke him up when he looked beside of Ron and got a good look at Hermione, if possible she was an even worse condition the Ron was; or at least it looked that way to Harry. She was covered in really bad burns and rather deep looking cuts all over her body. Both her arms and legs looked to be broken. Her throat was badly bruised, as if something had tried to crush, it and worst of all she was pinned down by a metal pole that had obviously cut through her as it pinned her down; leaving her literally cut in half.

Harry seeing all of the damage to both his friends had suffered through immediately knew that with the time that had been injured and the devastating amount of injuries on top of that that that he wouldn't be able to heal them; even with his ability to heal with earth magic. But despite knowing this, and knowing it with every fiber in his being, Harry still began to try to heal his dying family. Pouring every ounce of strength in magic he had into them; hoping that by some miracle that it would be able to safe them. Only to completely collapse to the ground beyond devastated when he saw the light in both of their eyes dim down in die; right in his arms.

**END FLASHBACK**

After that had happen Harry had drifted aimlessly for a while; wanting nothing to do but to die and join his friends. But couldn't bring himself to kill himself to make it possible. Remembering Hermione last words, their last promise made together stop him from trying all together. It was also that same promise that seemed to give Harry a purpose in life. Because of that promise, that oath they had made together, harry threw himself into trying to save Gaia; into trying to stop and fix all the problems humans had caused the earth. Sadly, he found it wasn't easy in the least bit and that while one person can make a difference. One person can't change the destruction several million others are causing every day, especially if they are only one person; and especially if it has been going on long before said person was born.

But Harry had tried and he keep trying for years and years only to be lets down in bitter defeat when, Gaia, the very plant he was trying to save gave up and began to die. To make matters even worse for Harry he could see that the humans didn't even seem to care or notice. They keep going on doing what they had been doing and Harry couldn't help but be disgusted. A disgust that grew even further when word reached him about the planet Pandora and what the humans planned to do with. Hearing the new Harry knew immediately what he had to do. He had to get on this Avatar project and stop them from harming Pandora like they had earth. And that he was going to stop them from the inside, where no one would expect him. However, the only question on his mind right now was how.

body can lose this much blood but it will seriously affect the body. It is called Class III Hemorrhage when this does happen and its effects are the heart will be beating very fast, trying to keep up with the bodies needs. The person will look very pale, and start to be confused. This person is in shock, and in trouble. Fluids are needed very quickly. But I am going made the effects a bit less sever because they are witches and Wizards and their magic will help them a bit with this.

gross I know but I looked it up when I was bored and a human can drink a pint of blood before they get sick.

3. It means: Please lady Gaia Here our plead. We call you in great need. Upon the earth see our Rune and and in our heads see our reason and grant our needs we beg of you this. Take what you must from us we willingly give it as we must. Just please we beseech you, we beg you, please answer our call and take us to the furure were we may be safe. In return, we will become your mages, serve you as we must and be you're protected in times of strife. We swear to do this until you can no longer call for us, or you release use from your serves this is our word and this is our bind. We swear this and so it will be if you please just answer our plea. Repeated three times.


End file.
